Radar
by AndyPain
Summary: …y es que Beck notó lo mismo que venía notando desde hace algunas semanas, y lo estaba enloqueciendo, se estaba obsesionando ¿Qué hacia? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tan bien lo hacía? ¿En que está metido ahora Ryder?... Rated M x Sexual Stuff
1. You're on My Radar

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen… solo estoy pervirtiendo DIGO divirtiéndome con ellos.

* * *

**_You're on My Radar_**

Beck no era necesariamente el tipo de persona que se mete en la vida de los demás y su nariz en los asuntos que no le concierne… pero la actitud era de lo más sospechosa, que hasta para él le era imposible de obviar.

-Hey, mira- le susurró a Jade.

Ambos estaban en los pasillos de la escuela, cuando la jornada ya había terminado y Beck notó lo mismo que venía notando desde hace algunas semanas.

Su novia se giro para ver a qué se refería. En el pasillo, a varios metros de ellos, la figura de Ryder, con su típica campera de cuero, jeans oscuro, botas y cabello oscuros, húmedos, resaltaba con lo claro de las paredes, casi que parecía una oscura sombra entre todos los colores del lugar. El muchacho hablaba entretenido con un grupo de chicos de años inferiores. Sonreía y se apoyaba sin complicaciones en la pared, el grupo de menores lo rodeaban como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien tan genial.

Unos segundos más y los chicos se disiparon, quedando solo uno con Ryder, este se acercó para decirle algo al oído, a lo que el chico asintió y lo siguió a la salida. Ambos pasaron a la par de Jade y de Beck sin siquiera notarlos.

-¿y qué?- preguntó Jade sin entender.

-He estado viendo como Ryder lleva semana "ayudando" y pasando tiempo con chicos de años menores.

-¿y?

-Algo trama, piénsalo, ¿Por qué alguien de último año saldría con chicos menores? ¿Caridad? Ryder no es así, recuerdas lo que le hizo a Tori y a las demás chicas. Seguro planea algo.

-Ok… lo repetiré porque parece que no me estas escuchando- siguió la gótica, aclarándose la garganta- ¿Y?

-¿No deberíamos ver en que anda para evitar que sus maldades se lleven a cabo con éxito?

Jade miró a su novio con el ceño fruncido, de donde había salido de repente eso.

-No- dijo sin más- que haga lo que quiera, que importa los estúpidos alumnos que piensan que él es lo máximo, que sean imbéciles no es nuestro problema.

Y dicho esto la gótica se encaminó a la salida. Beck sin embargo se quedo en el lugar, le dio un vistazo al lugar donde antes había estado apoyado Ryder y luego por donde había desaparecido con el muchacho.

-¡Beck!- gritó Jade.

-Ya voy… ya voy…

…

Durante la semana, la misma situación se le había planteado una y otra vez, inclusive Ryder hasta merendaba con los chicos. Y si bien, siempre en público mostraba su "genialidad" y andaba rodeado de números chicos, a la salida o cuando no había muchas personas observando siempre andaba con uno solo, mayormente alguien distinto al día anterior.

-Te estás obsesionando Beck- le advirtió su novia.

-Oh vamos, algo trama.

-Si es así, no puede importarme menos- ahora era Tori la que se sumaba a la charla. Su tono obviamente resentido dejaba ver que aun estaba molesta con el chico ¿y cómo culparla? este la había utilizado solo para conseguir una nota.

-Tori, es justamente por eso. No recuerdas lo mal que te puso todo el asunto… piensa que Ryder le está haciendo lo mismo a esos chicos- Beck necesitaba a alguien que esté de acuerdo con él, y sabia de ante mano que la indiferencia que manejaba su novia era algo realmente difícil de remover. Tenía más posibilidades con Tori, su amiga era más dada a empatizar con los sentimientos de los demás y de vez en cuando mostraba tener sentido de justicia ante los engaños y malas jugarretas.

Tori miró con paciencia a Beck. El chico podía ver como su amiga estaba pensando el asunto, ya casi la tenía.

-Tori, esos chicos ni siquiera saben a quién se enfrentan… no conocen a Ryder como tú o yo lo conocemos- insistió Beck.

-Está bien… ¡está bien!- dijo finalmente la latina- ¿Qué tienes pensando?

-Bueno… en primer lugar no sabemos que planea…- siguió Beck viendo hacia donde estaba Ryder.

-Esto es tan estúpido…- insistió Jade mientras se paraba del merendero y dejaba a los dos amigos solo para que hablaran del asunto.

…

-Esto de jugar al espía…

-Es por una buena causa- le cortó Beck.

-De verdad creo que te estás obsesionando un poco…

-Shhhh, mira…

Llevaban siguiendo a Ryder por unas cuantas cuadras desde que salieron de la escuela. Ambos amigos se las había ingeniado para no ser descubiertos en mas de una ocasión.

El muchacho con el que estaba Ryder, un chico rubio y de apariencia ingenua, aunque bastante lindo, era también menor que ellos. Parecía muy agradecido de estar en compañía del pelinegro. Tori había podido comprobar cómo solo unas cuadras después, Ryder había tomado la mochila del chico entre sus manos y le había dado un leve empujón. En esos momentos la latina pensó que Ryder le estaba robando sus cosas y casi sale de su escondite si no fuera por las risas de ambos momentos después.

Al parecer Ryder solo había tomado la mochila del chico para ayudarlo con esta y nada más. Su rubio acompañante cortésmente se opuso pero finalmente dejo que el mayor se la llevara.

-El imbécil hace lo mismo con todo el mundo- bufó Tori, molesta. Beck asentía, recordando que ofrecerse a llevarle la mochila a la latina era una de las cosas que ella había contado que hacía.

Ambos chicos llegaron a una casa, y sin más preámbulos ingresaron.

-Bien, hasta aquí nos deja nuestra investigación… detective Oliver- mencionó Tori mientras ya más relajados, se acercaban a la casa.

Beck miró la casa por unos momentos. Era una sencilla, con una gran frente, pero sin ningún tipo de restricción que pueda evitar que alguien avance, por el costado de la misma se dejaba ver un pasaje para lo que él suponía, era la entrada al patio.

-Vamos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida la latina mientras miraba como su amigo se escabullía para acercarse lo más posible de la casa- No... ¡Beck!

Ambos ya habían llegado al pasaje, un largo pasillo sin techo. Al final de este se podía ver una chochera y lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una piscina justo al lado.

-Esto es ilegal- susurraba Tori mientras agarraba a su amigo del brazo y miraba hacia todos lados.

Ambos estaban agazapados y pegado a una de las paredes de la casa.

-Shhhh- le indicó Beck mientras asomaba su cabeza por una de las ventanas próxima, le hizo una seña a Tori y esta también vio por la misma.

Se podia apreciar lo que era la sala de estar de una casa, con un televisor encendido y un juego de living de colores rojos. Una señora rubia, que estaba sentada, hablaba simpática con Ryder y con el rubio. Ambos mostraban una sonrisa. Luego de unos momentos, el chico se disculpo con la señora. Y mirando a Ryder, desaparecieron al subir unas escaleras.

-Genial- se quejo Beck.

-Deberíamos irnos… Beck- la morena parecía no conseguir la atención de su amigo por más que lo intentaba.

Sin pensarlo mucho el canadiense se deslizó hasta llegar al patio trasero, con pesar y quejándose Tori lo siguió… se quejo aun mas fuerte cuando pudo admirar lo que su amigo observaba, sabiendo lo que seguía.

-Vamos, te ayudare a subir.

Ambos chicos subieron por una enredadera hasta llegar a un tejado, que cubría una pequeña habitación de la planta baja, la casa era de dos pisos y ellos se acercaron a la pared más cercana.

-Esto esta tan mal-mencionó Tori. Beck se acercó a una ventana, y aunque la luz de esa habitación estaba encendida no tenia lo que estaba buscando.

Se escabulló hasta llegar a la siguiente ventana, que también tenía la luz encendida y… ¡bingo! Le hizo unas señas a Tori para que se acercara. Esta pisando cuidadosamente las tejas se pego a la pared justo debajo de la ventana. Miró a Beck y ambos al mismo tiempo asomaron su cabeza.

La cortinas de la sala eran de una tela azul bastante trasparente y la luz de la sala ayudaba a que se vea bastante bien lo que sucedía adentro.

-…así que el profesor me dijo que estaba mal y luego nos hizo sentar…- hablaba el chico rubio, mientras de parado explicaba con sus manos lo sucedido.

-Sí, ese profesor suele ser algo tedioso- contestó relajado Ryder, quien se encontraba acostado en una cama, mientras se apoyaba de costado en su codo.

- Si, lo es…- el chico terminó de hablar y ahora miraba nervioso a Ryder, este sonrió de lado.

-Ven aquí- le dijo mientras con la mano hacia seña de que se acercara.

Tori y Beck pudieron apreciar desde afuera como el chico, que al principio dudaba, se acercó hasta donde estaba Ryder y se recostó cerca de él, este le susurraba cosas que ambos amigos no podían llegar a escuchar.

-¿Beck?- susurró Tori temerosa, todo en su cuerpo le decía que algo sumamente malo le iba a suceder- debemos irnos de aquí… ¿Beck?... ¡Oh por Dios!

Beck tuvo que taparle la boca rápidamente a Tori para no ser descubiertos, y es que la latina todavía no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron, cerrando fuertemente estos. Con temor los volvió a abrir para cerciorarse de lo que había visto, aun tenía tapada su boca con la mano del canadiense, pero eso no le evitaba ver.

Ryder se estaba besando con el chico rubio ¡aun! Sus ojos no la habían engañado.

-Se…sesesesesse ssse se están be be be ¡besando!- tartamudeo la morena una vez que la mano de su amigo la dejó, incapaz de quitar los ojos de la escena que estaba viendo.

Beck estaba sorprendido también ¿Ryder era gay? ¿El Ryder? ¿El mismo Ryder que atrajo la atención de todas las chicas de su escuela, inclusive mas chica que él mismo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un leve gemido de la habitación que habían estado observando. El beso había pasado hace mucho a ser algo más profundo y el chico rubio en el interior había comenzado a emitir algunos gemidos, no paso mucho hasta que Ryder dejo su boca para descender por su cuello.

-Nos tenemos que ir, nos tenemos que ir, nos tenemos que ir, por Dios Beck, nos tenemos que ir- chilaba bajito Tori, sacudiendo el brazo de su amigo.

Beck miraba aun con atención la acción de ambos chicos. Ryder se comenzó a acomodar arriba del muchacho y pudo ver como la mano pálida del mayor se hacía lugar entre los pantalones del anfitrión. Pudo ver como deslizaba la cremallera del mismo y se hacía mejor lugar. La tela azul claro de la ropa interior del muchacho se dejo ver, mostrando también la excitación que estaba experimentando.

-¡Nos vamos!- Tori pego firmemente el hombro de Beck, haciéndolo volver a la cara de su amiga. La chica parecía asustada y nerviosa.

-Es es está bien… vamos- contestó el chico, notando también lo incomodo que se encontraba de repente.

…

No tuvieron ningún problema en bajar del techo de esa casa y ya se encontraban caminando por la acera, la noche caía sobre ellos y el silencio los embargaba a ambos. En más de una ocasión Beck miro con disimulo a la cara de Tori. La chica llevaba la misma expresión desde que habían logrado salir del lugar, una cara que vacilaba entre estupefacción y asombro con incredulidad. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero no miraba nada en específico. Por dentro los pensamientos del moreno también lo mantenían en una situación similar.

…

Beck se sentó en los merenderos al lado de Jade, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Tori se les reuniera. Los tres estaban sentados en silencio, envuelto del bullicio de todos los alumnos. Ambos escucharon una voz familiar y una risa. Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo y vieron a Ryder con los chicos del día anterior, también el rubio.

Ambos morenos volvieron sus miradas hacia el merendero, con mirada ausente e incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

-Así que… ¿A Vega le faltaba una cosa y le sobraban dos para que su exnovio de verdad la quisiera?- mencionó Jade con una sonrisa.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Se lo contaste a Jade?!- exclamó la latina con reproche

-Es mi novia… si…- dijo Beck con indiferencia.

-¡No podemos andar contándole a la gente eso!

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con curiosidad la gótica- muchos aquí tienen tendencias homosexuales, es casi algo natural en el medio artístico, somos "abiertos"… de cabeza tu sabes… aunque algunos prefieren abrir otras…

-¡Cállate!- le advirtió Tori tapándose sus oídos, Jade sonreía.

-Relájate, no se lo diremos a nadie.

-Bien, porque lo que nosotros hicimos si estuvo mal, fue una total violación a la privacidad, dios, me siento tan mal por eso.

-Pues… no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer para compensarlo… oh espera, hay una tienda nueva en la ciudad, seguro allí conseguirás algo que ayude- menciono la gótica fingiendo interés.

-¿Ah?- se extrañó la morena.

-Si… es una tienda que de afuera es como rosa, y adentro tiene muchos juguetitos, pregúntale al encargado por un Strap-on y seguro que ellos…

-¡Jade!- la morena se volvía a tapar los oídos y gritaba frustrada- Miren solo... olvidemos esto ¿quieren?

-Seguro- siguió Beck.

-Como digas- agregó la gótica cruzándose de brazos y poniendo nuevamente atención a su comida.

-Bien- y con esto Tori agarro su tenedor y comenzó a desarmar su burrito.

-¿Oye Vega?- llamó Jade de nuevo, la latina la miró- ¿Qué se siente haber besado a alguien que seguramente uso su boca para… otras cosas?

-Te odio- contestó lentamente Tori mientras soltaba su tenedor y alejaba su plato de comida.

…

Beck había adquirido una nueva obsesión, y ya ni siquiera luchaba contra esta. Observaba a Ryder interactuar con los demás chicos. Su curiosidad no le había dejado descansar ¿Qué clase de trato tenia él con los muchachos?

¿Noviazgo? Imposible, cambiaba de chico cada semana… y a los que dejaba no parecía realmente importarles.

¿Revolcada de una noche? Tampoco lo parecía, mantenía las charlas y el buen hablar con los muchachos como si nada, se mostraba amable e interesados por ellos.

¿Alguna especie de gigoló? No, sabía que la familia de Ryder estaba bien acomodada… no podía ser eso… ¿entonces qué?

¿Qué ganaba él?

Por semanas lo había seguido de cerca, siempre el mismo patrón operante. Ya sea la casa del chico o su casa. Nunca había podido llegar a observar tanto como aquella vez con Tori, pero demonios, que se moría de ganas por ver algo así de nuevo.

Era su curiosidad ¿era su curiosidad?

En varias ocasiones esperó escondido a las afueras de las casas con tal de ver algo, algún trasmite, alguna palabra, algún intercambio. Nada había pasado. Y no solo eso, había comenzado a tener más dudas.

Muchas de las veces el tiempo de estancia en casa en casa no pasaban los 40 minutos. ¿Tan rápido sucedía todo? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sucedía? ¿Por qué ninguno de los muchachos que estaba con Ryder protestaba o hacia algo? ¿Hacia tan bien su trabajo? ¿En qué consistía su trabajo?

…

-Te ves terrible.

Jade había expresado no solo como se veía Beck, sino también como se sentía. Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas de lo descubierto por Tori y la cabeza de Beck no lo dejaba siquiera descansar.

-Lo sé- mencionó este con indiferencia. Desde su merendero podía observar a Ryder hablando con algunos chicos. El grupo se disipó y solo quedo Ryder con un chico moreno. Esta vez el merendero en el que se encontraban no estaba tan lejos y podía escuchar parte de la conversación.

-… claro si quieres ahora mismo en el caja negra…- mencionó el mayor con una sonrisa encantadora.

-De acuerdo…- contestó el muchacho y ambos se alejaron.

-Me disculpas, debo ir… me olvide de algo, ahora regreso- se disculpó Beck con sus amigos, persiguiendo a ambos chicos. Era hora de llegar al fondo de esto.

Pudo ver como ambos chicos entraban al teatro caja negra y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos. Beck sabía que no podía entrar por allí sin ser visto, y opto por entrar por la parte trasera. Rodeo el salón y abrió la puerta, encontrándose cerca de unas cortinas violetas que daban al escenario, se escabullo por allí, manteniéndose escondido detrás de la tela.

Encontró a ambos muchachos con facilidad. El más pequeño de ellos se encontraba sentado en el borde del escenario, enfrente de él de pie, se encontraba Ryder, justo entremedio de sus piernas y mirándolo muy cerca a la cara.

Beck podía escuchar unos susurros, pero no distinguía las palabras, se acercó un poco más, pero ambos chicos dejaron de hablar. El canadiense entendió por lo que veía que se habían comenzado a besar. Podía ver como la pálida mano del mayor pasaba por debajo de la camisa acariciando la espalda. El chico dejo escapar un suspiro al tiempo que el mayor pasaba a besar y lamer su oreja, la cabeza del moreno callo hacia atrás.

Beck miraba con atención todo la interacción de ambos cuerpos, había algo que lo dejaba tan expectante a todo, tan confundido, tan interesado. No fue hasta que noto como dos zafiros se calvaban en sus ojos que sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera en sus entrañas.

Ryder lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos. Todo en Beck se congelo, lo habían descubierto. Pensó que el mayor se levantaría y lo buscaría, pero en vez de eso, una sonrisa se le formo, mientras sin quitar la vista de Beck, le paso una larga lamida por el cuello a su "amante" que dejo escapar un leve gemido.

EL canadiense se estremeció de pie a punta y salió lo más rápido posible del lugar. No dejo de caminar a paso veloz hasta que se encontró en las afueras de la escuela. Su respiración era pesada y agitada. Todo su cuerpo era invadido por un nerviosismo no típico de él y se sentía por de mas acalorado.

Respiro unos minutos más hasta que decidió que lo mejor era volver y refrescarse en los baños.

…

Pasaron algunos días pero Beck no recibió ningún tipo de queja por parte de Ryder, como él había esperado. El chico seguía igual, sonriendo por los rincones, sacándoles suspiros a muchas chicas, y hablando con los chicos de grados inferiores.

¿Cómo era posible?

Aunque si había algo que había cambiado, y esto le seguía mandando a Beck ese sudor frio que sentía cada vez que pasaba. Ryder lo descubría con más facilidad cada vez que intentaba observarlo de reojo.

-Necesito tu ayuda- le mencionó a Tori a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la latina con interés.

-Es sobre Ryder…

-¡Oh no!... No… no pienso tener nada que ver con él… no.

-Escucha Tori, necesito que le preguntes a los chicos cual es el trato que tienen ellos con Ryder- explico pausadamente Beck.

-¿Qué? ¡No! De ninguna forma, no lo hare. Eso sería delatarnos. Se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada.

-Necesitamos saber que hace…

-¡No! No necesitamos.

-¿Qué pasa si él está abusando de los chicos?

-¡Beck! Nosotros lo vimos, los chicos… no son tan chicos en primer lugar, tienen como 14 o 15 años, ya saben perfectamente lo que están haciendo… y no, no pareciera que Ryder los "fuerza" a hacer algo que no quieren.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por saber…?

-¡No! Ya déjalo Beck.

-No puedo…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?- Tori parecía confundida.

-Ryder me descubrió observando- explicó con paciencia el moreno

-¡¿Qué demonio hacías observando?!

-Yo se que trama algo Tori…

-¡No, no es cierto! Beck, haz desarrollado una estúpida obsesión, es todo. Nada está pasando, ¡Ya déjalo!

Y dicho esto Tori cerro de un portazo su casillero y dejo a su amigo solo.

…

Beck conducía hacia su casa. Ya cansado de tanto pensar decidió darle la razón a Tori. Se estaba obsesionando con un asunto que no le correspondía. Era estúpido.

Detuvo su auto en un semáforo y fue cuando lo vio. Ryder iba en moto, sin casco, ya que al parecer el que el pertenecía lo llevaba su acompañante atrás de él. Otro chico de seguro. Paso al lado del auto de Beck sin siquiera detenerse en la luz roja.

El canadiense solo necesito esos segundo esperando la luz verde… para tirar todo lo que había estado deteniendo y seguir a los chicos.

…

El lugar esta vez fue la casa de Ryder. Lugar el cual Beck ya había conocido, pero que con unas verjas bien puestas y una seguridad digna, había evitado su ingreso en ocasiones anteriores.

Apenas se bajo de su auto y vio que ambos chicos ya se habían metido a la enorme casa, comenzó a rodear esta, buscando algún lugar por donde escabullirse.

Pero para su sorpresa el chico había dejado abierta la cochera ¿tanto apuro tenia?

Beck entro por la misma y noto que esta tenía una puerta que llevaba al interior de la casa. Luego de hacer todo el esfuerzo por escuchar hacia adentro y fijarse que no había nadie en la sala continua, ingreso a esta sin más. Se escondió detrás de una mesa que ocupaba gran parte de la sala, hasta que se aseguro que se encontraba solo. Un poco más relajado inspecciono el lugar. No fue hasta que escucho unos ruidos en la planta alta que aproximo su cabeza hacia unas escaleras.

Beck sabía que estaba llevando las cosas al extremo, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo, ya estaba adentro, había recorrido mas camino llegando hasta aquí, podía llegar al fondo de esto.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, estas daban a uno pasillo con 3 puertas. Rápidamente identifico unas voces en una de ellas. La blanca puerta estaba cerrada pero se podía ver la luz de su interior pasando por abajo. Dio un par de pasos pero entonces una sombra interrumpió la luz al mismo tiempo que la perilla de la misma se giraba. Alguien estaba por salir de esa habitación.

Rápidamente Beck se metió en la habitación que daba a su lado, abriendo y empujando con cuidado la puerta sin cerrarla por completo para que esta hiciera el menor ruido posible.

Pudo escuchar como él chico y Ryder hablaban saliendo de la habitación. Y en el momento que el dueño de casa pasaba justo por el lado de su puerta… este tomo el picaporte y la cerró por completo. Beck aguantaba la respiración, pero todo en su ser se congelo cuando sintió el seguro chasqueando del otro lado.

Aun en una posición inmóvil pudo escuchar como los chicos bajaban de la escalera y la puerta principal se abría. En ese momento Beck intento abrir la puerta que tenía en frente y fue inútil. Miro a su al redero intentando buscar una salida en la oscura habitación y comprendió que se encontraba en un cuarto de baño, sin ninguna ventana que lo salvara.

-Maldición- murmuró por lo bajo, apretando los dientes. Estaba metido realmente en un problema.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno, este iba a ser un One-Shot... pero al final será un two-shot o como le quieran decir. La clasificación del mismo, **HOY es de T**... pero **el siguiente capítulo será M** y este fic caerá en esa categoría, por lo que si se quieren enterar que pasa luego… lo tendrán que buscar en M XD o… pueden ponerse como followers.

Esto fic tiene dedicatoria especial para un amigo mío… que es un perseguido y no quiere que lo nombre… así que no lo nombrare pero que sepa que es para él y espero que disfrute mucho la segunda parte de esto XD

Esto es raro para mí… pero moría de ganas de escribirlo. SI les gusto pongan me gusta en el botón… ah no… que eso aquí no…

En fin, **si les gusto comenten, si no les gusto comenten... **y eso… que seguro me divertiré mucho leyendo los review de esto… si es que llego a tener review por esto XD

En fin. La siguiente parte vendrá muy pronto… y… eso… que si no es **mañana a la noche** será el **jueves a la noche**. Promesa de dedito XD

See you ;)


	2. Don't Wanna Losing You on My Radar

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo estoy pervirtiendo DIGO divirtiéndome con ellos.

* * *

_**If I notice you, I know it's you Choosing. Don't wanna losing you On my radar**_

Beck trató de calmarse. Pensó que quizás Ryder había cerrado la puerta por accidente y que no había notado su presencia en realidad. Si era así ¿Qué iba a hacer? En lo único que pudo pensar fue en llamar a uno de sus amigos, quizás si lograba que alguno se escabullera en la casa como había hecho él podría abrir la puerta del otro lado y liberarlo.

Tomó su peraphone y le marcó a la única persona que pensó, lo podría ayudar.

-Tori- murmuró el muchacho

-¿Beck? ... ¿Por qué susurras.

-Escucha Tori no tengo tiempo, necesito tu ayuda.

-Suena grave…

-Estoy en la casa de Ryder.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shhhh… me metí en la casa de Ryder.

-¡¿Hiciste qué?!

-Mira, te lo explicare luego pero ahora, tienes que ayudarme estoy atrapado en el segundo piso y parece que…

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que la luz que salía de afuera cegara de momentos a Beck, que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad que lo envolvía.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, sintió como era agarrado del brazo con fuerza y jalado con brusquedad hacia afuera del baño. Cayó al suelo, en la alfombra del diván, su celular abandonó su mano y quedo tendido a la par de él.

Beck se dio vuelta rápidamente, aun en el suelo pudo ver la figura del dueño de casa, tan alto cuan era y con un rostro notablemente molesto.

-¡¿Beck?!... ¡Beck!- la voz de Tori se escuchaba desde el aparato siendo el único sonido que cruzaba entre ellos dos.

Ryder se agachó tomando el peraphone e inspeccionándolo.

-¿Beck? ¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Tori parecía cada vez más preocupada.

El canadiense aprovechó la distracción que su celular le estaba brindando para pararse rápidamente e intentar quitárselo de un manotazo. Logro que el teléfono abandonara las manos del pelinegro y vio como este se deslizaba por el suelo, rápidamente fue en su busca, pero justo antes de llegar recibió una embestida que lo tiro hacia un costado.

Ryder lo había empujado con mucha fuerza y su cuerpo había chocado contra una de las paredes. Aun con toda la adrenalina, intento acercarse de nuevo a su teléfono, pero el dueño de casa lo tiro de la remera lejos de él. Comenzaron forcejear.

-¡Beck! Escucho ruidos ¿Qué pasa? ¡Beck!- Tori gritaba aun.

El moreno zafó una de sus piernas y dándose lugar pateo el abdomen del más grande, este retrocedió con dolor. Beck se reincorporo y tomó en sus manos el teléfono, al momento que una nueva embestida lo llevaba contra una mesa de estar, tirando un florero de ella y haciéndolo añicos. El chico se había golpeado la espalda fuertemente dejando caer el peraphone para tocarse con dolor.

Apenas abrió los ojos vio su peraphone en el suelo… y como una bota negra lo aplastaba con fuerza. El aparato hizo unas luces extrañas antes de quedar totalmente apagado.

-Ups- dijo con sarcasmo Ryder, mientras su bota aplastaba aun con fuerza, asegurándose que el aparato este estropeado por completo. Avanzó unos pasos y tomó a Beck de la camisa, elevándolo sin mucho esfuerzo- ¿Qué crees que haces en mi casa?

Beck forcejeo un poco mas con el muchacho intentando zafarse, era imposible, Ryder le doblaba en fuerza, podía sentir la fuerza de sus brazos sobre él y su cuerpo endurecido acorralándolo contra la pared

-¿Espiándome?- preguntó con molestia el pelinegro, clavándole la mirada con enojo-¿ah?

-¿Qué demonios haces con esos chicos?- preguntó Beck, intentando sonar intimidante pese a su posición.

-Eso no son tus asuntos… Oliver- le aclaró- llamare a la policía, esto es allanamientos.

-¡Yo le diré a la policía! Les contare las atrocidades que haces, violando menores ¡qué asco!

La cara de Ryder mostro cierta confusión por unos momentos, luego se torno nuevamente molesto. Apretando ahora con una mano el cuello de Beck y con la otra empujando con todas sus fuerza el pecho, Beck comenzó a toser.

-¿Eso es lo que crees, niño bonito? ¿Todo este tiempo que has estado espiando has estando esperando a ver una escena como esa?- Ryder ladeo la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Te he visto.

-Lo sé, pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que viste? ¿Ah?- Ryder noto que estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza en la garganta del chico, este se comenzaba a sofocar. En una rápido movimientos aflojo el agarre poniendo ambas manos en el cuello de la remera de Beck, bajándolo un poco y embistiéndole nuevamente, subiéndolo desde su agarre- ¡Dime!

Beck forcejeo con fuerza nuevamente, haciendo que Ryder soltara su remera, dio unos cuantos manotazos sin poder conciliar el puñetazo que quería dar. El mayor agarró con molestia los cabellos del moreno y con fuerza pego su cabeza contra la pared. Con la mano libre le estrujo el hombro, haciendo que el canadiense soltara una exclamación de dolor.

-Dime ¿Qué viste?, yo jamás le hice nada a esos chicos ¡Nada!- Ryder hablaba apretando los dientes, agitado por el forcejeo anterior igual que Beck- solo los estoy ayudando ¿acaso crees que voy a tener sexo con ellos? ¡Ha! ¿Eso te gustaría verdad? Apuesto a que has estado espiando todo este tiempo esperando por ver algo así… escondiéndote en los rincones ¿creíste que no me daba cuenta? ¿Ah?- Ryder volvió a golpear la cabeza de Beck con brusquedad contra la pared, agarrándola fácilmente por los largos cabellos que este poseía- Pero nunca creí que llegaras tan lejos… ¡meterte en mi propia casa! Vaya obsesión… estoy seguro que los disfrutabas… lo podía ver.

Ryder pensaba la forma de burlarse lo más cruel posible de Beck, estaba realmente molesto por la intromisión del chico. Se había percatado de su insistente seguimiento, mas nunca creyó que se metería en su propia casa ¿Qué seguía? ¿Filmarlo? No, esto se acababa aquí.

El de cabello oscuro dejo de estrujar el hombro de Beck y descendió su mano por su espalda, llegando a su trasero y estrujándolo con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Beck con temor, forcejeando por zafarse de nuevo, Ryder tuvo que poner todo su cuerpo para acorralar más aun el de Beck con el de él.

-Descuida, te estoy dando lo que querías, en primera fila, solo que, ya sabes… uno aprende más de la obra cuanto más adentro pueda estar de ella- exclamó el de campera de cuero con tono frio. Podía sentir con los dedos de Beck le lastimaban el hombro con la única intensión de apartarlo.

-¿No lo disfrutas niño bonito? ¡¿He?!- Ryder acomodó mejor su mano en los cabellos de Beck haciendo que su cabeza se vaya más hacia atrás, podía ver como el chico se acaloraba por el esfuerzo que hacia al batallar contra él, cada vez menos, cada vez se cansaba mas. Su otra mano seguía estrujando sin cuidado la tela del jean que Beck llevaba. Una de sus rodillas presiono contra el centro del capturado.

Ryder no pretendía hacerle gran cosa a Beck, solo hacerlo estremecer, humillarlo lo suficiente, que temiera, que no lo volviera a buscar, que dejara todo, que lo dejara en paz, quizás una paliza luego mientras lo hecha a patadas de su casa y todo le iba a quedar claro.

Pero lo que descubrió a continuación no se lo esperaba.

Se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, para cerciorarse del nuevo descubrimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su rostro se alejo para mirar el rostro de Beck. El chico respiraba con bronca, pesadamente con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada. Sus ojos viendo hacia un costado, no lo miraba.

-Tu estas… ¿Disfrutando esto?- preguntó con confusión Ryder.

Al mover su rodilla y con todo lo que estaba haciendo pensó que fastidiaría a Beck… y si, su rostro mostraba un fastidio propio de las personas que te quieren romper la cara. Pero al tener el cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, el pelinegro notó en su muslo posterior, lo que en un principio no estaba seguro, pero ahora no cavia duda. La hombría de Beck se mostraba muy dura contra su muslo, podía sentirla contra él. Aun con confusión, Ryder movió su pierna hacia los costando, refregándola contra Beck, el chico dejo escapar un leve gemido antes de soltar de nuevo el aire con fuerza entre sus dientes firmemente cerrados.

-Oh por Dios, realmente te gusta esto… lo estas disfrutando ¿Cierto?- Ryder no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se le formara en su rostro- Todo este tiempo has estado realmente disfrutando los pequeños espectáculos que tanto te obsesionaste con ver…

Ryder comenzó a trasladar su mano desde el trasero de Beck hasta su abdomen pero el descuido le costó un nuevo forcejeo. Beck logró que Ryder lo soltara de sus cabellos y empujo de él con ambas manos haciendo que el chico retrocediera. Pero rápidamente el anfitrion le volvió a poner las manos encima antes que pudiera huir.

Lo que más le molestaba al canadiense era la sonrisa que ahora tenía Ryder. Realmente parecía lleno de júbilo por su descubrimiento.

Aunque batallo término cayendo de rodillas con Ryder sosteniéndole por la espalda arriba de él. El mayor tomó nuevamente los pelos castaños de Beck y sin mucho esfuerzo hizo que su cabeza se apoyara de lado en la alfombra. Sus caderas estaban algo levantadas y sus rodillas debían soportar su peso y el de su captor sobre su cadera y espalda.

-Que tierno- se burlo el de ojos azules- el chico guapo de la escuela, a quienes un montón de chicas suspiran por él y están constantemente deseándole la muerte a su novia, no saben que él tiene… ligeras tendencias por otras cosas.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Beck con odio. Ryder giro su rostro empujándolo de sus cabellos para que el chico chocara su boca contra la alfombra, acallando así los gritos.

Se rio antes de acercarse a la oreja de su momentáneo prisionero, sintiendo el ratio de calor que salía de este después de tantos esfuerzos.

-Vamos a ver…-

Beck no fue consciente de donde estaba la otra mano de Ryder hasta que sintió como el cierre de su pantalón era bajado. Forcejeo con desesperación pero era inútil, ya estaba más que cansado y Ryder era realmente pesado contra su espalda y cadera. Apretó la mandíbula sabiendo lo que el otro chico iba a descubrir inevitablemente.

-Estas tan duro- le murmuró Ryder una vez que su mano tocó lo que estaba buscando, aun por arriba de la tela de la ropa interior, comenzando a rozar la zona con cierta lentitud, disfrutando los escarmientos que podía sentir recorriendo la espalda de Beck- Si no arreglamos esto luego va a doler.

Beck tuvo un ligero pantallazo de Jade. Ryder usaba el mismo tono de burla que su novia, tan sarcástica, tan cruel aun en momentos delicados. Lo odiaba.

-Ahhh… mmmpphhhh Aghhhh- Beck largaba exclamaciones aun con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerzas al sentir como la mano caliente de Ryder tocaba directamente su miembro.

-Shhhh Relax…- podía sentir a Ryder murmurando en su oído, no lo veía pero podía jurar que sonreía- te hare el favor…

Beck se resistía e hizo un último intento por zafarse, antes de sentir como la mano de Ryder comenzaba a moverse como podía, a lo largo de su miembro. Las caricias comenzaban a ser más rápidas a medida que sus jadeos lo sofocaban. Su cara en contra del suelo le comenzaba a doler, se raspaba contra la alfombra con cada movimiento de su ser.

-¡Ohh!...Mmmm ohhhh- Beck se quejaba, ya no podía reprimir sus jadeos, su vista se empañaba cada vez que abría sus parpados. Respiraba con la boca abierta sin ninguna tapujo. No lo estaba resistiendo.

Aunque el peso del cuerpo de Ryder sobre el suyo lo hacía sentirse exhausto, sin aire, totalmente acorralado, el calor que este emanaba le era agradable, mucho más que eso… pudo sentir como el miembro de su captor se apoyaba en alguna parte de su muslo derecho, aun sobre la ropa de ambos… lo exaltaba, lo aturdía.

-¡Ahhhh!- un grito ahogado salió de los labios del canadiense al sentir como el pulgar del pálido masajeaba su punta. Ya había tenido demasiada estimulación, y ahora los movimientos de la mano eran más certeros. Ryder reía en su oreja mientras jugaba… unos últimos movimientos más de muñeca…

Todo el cuerpo de Beck escarmentó y pego su frente al suelo. Sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente, totalmente rendido. Ryder aflojó el agarre de su mano, sonriendo al sentirla viscosa. Soltó a Beck que se encontraba inmóvil aun, deslizando la mano desde su cabello hacia su espalda. Se sentó en sus pantorrillas, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás. Con lentitud saco su otra mano de debajo de Beck y contemplo con orgullo la sustancia clara que la mojaba.

-Vaya, pero si te viniste todito- se volvió a burlar Ryder- ¿me preguntó que pensara de mi eficiencia tu novia cuando se…?

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la oración. Beck, sintiéndose libre, giro velozmente visualizo la sonrisa burlona de Ryder y de un veloz movimiento su puño impacto con esta. Ryder cayó hacia atrás.

El canadiense se acomodó los pantalones y se reincorporo con rapidez. Pudo ver como Ryder estaba sentado en el suelo, masajeando con una de sus palmas la mejilla golpeada… pero lo que alarmó a Beck es que aun lo miraba, sonriendo.

El chico no espero mas, bajo como un rayo las escaleras, diviso la puerta y salió por esta dando un portazo.

…

-¡Beck!- Escuchó con lo llamaron.

Afuera la noche lo recibió, había dejado su auto estacionado unas cuadras cercas de la casa de Ryder solo debía llegar a él y largarse de allí. Sus pasos eran decididos y sin vuelta.

-¡Beck!- De nuevo esa voz de mujer, era una mezcla rara de susurro y grito.

El canadiense no se detuvo, siguió caminando.

-¡Beck!- Tori finalmente lo alcanzó, tomándolo de la muñeca-¿Qué paso? Quise entrar cuando tú saliste por la puerta principal. ¿Te descubrió? ¿Estás bien? ¡Beck háblame!

El chico se soltó con molestia del agarre de Tori. Llego a su auto, abrió la puerta y sin mirar hacia ningún lado encendió el motor.

-¡Beck! ¿Qué haces?- Tori golpeo un par de veces la ventanilla intentando llamar la atención de su amigo- ¡Beck!

Este solo avanzo con el auto, Tori se alejó y pudo ver como el vehículo se alejaba de ella, desapareciendo luego en una esquina al girar.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

Joder, yo no quería que esto pasara pero… he **dividido de nuevo este capítulo** XD… es que ustedes no entienden, se supone que iba a ser una cosa más concisa… pero luego me vino otra idea que era un poco más larga de explicar y tenía otra escena en mente… y bueno… lo termine dividiendo de nuevo XD

**Subiré el ultimo pronto**… espero… es decir, espero que sea el ultimo y espero que sea pronto. He tenido algunos problemas estas semanas y por eso me atrase con todos mis fics… pero todo está **All Right** y soy comprometida con mis trabajos… **Asi que descuiden, terminare mis historias ;)**

¡Oh si! ¡Oh Yeah! Hay **un grupo en Facebook** que es para todos aquellos que disfrutan de leer fics de sus parejas favoritas. Debatimos, shippeamos, discutimos, bromeamos de todo allí XD nos estamos divirtiendo **y… te quiero invitar**. Si estas interesado ve a mi profile y allí encontraras el Link ;)

Bueno. **¿Les gusto?** Miren que todavía falta un capitulo y tengo grandes ideas para este XD asi que si les gusto dejen un **review,** si no les gusto dejen un **review…** si no lo leyeron dejen un **review **XD

Y eso, que nos leemos pronto ;)


	3. I get the Tingle I wanna Mingle

Disclaimer:: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo estoy pervirtiendo, DIGO divirtiéndome con ellos.

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Hay 6 proyectos nuevos en los que pienso trabajar y decidí darles la decisión a ustedes para que votaran por los 2 que quieran que priorice. Así que **los invito a mi profile a votar**, allí también encontrar las sinopsis de estos fics donde dicen **"Nuevos Proyectos"**

**Nota del autor:** Quiero dedicarle este fic las **Austrebertas** y a un amigo muy especial que no quiere que lo nombre. Por ser hoy el día del amigo en mi país, quería hacer algo especial para estas personas. Por eso también espero terminar este fic pronto y que disfruten el lemon que estoy trabajando con él.

* * *

**I get the tingle I wanna mingle That's what I want**

Beck miraba a Ryder desde una columna alejada en los merenderos. El chico estaba como si nada, seguía actuando igual que siempre. Hablaba con los menores, con las chicas, con los profesores, todo igual. Su actitud de chico malo portando genialidad no se le había movido ni una pizca, lo único diferente era el moretón que ahora portaba en la mejilla, pero el chico parecía mostrarlo hasta con orgullo.

¿Qué tan diferente era la situación con Beck? Era un contraste impresionante. El canadiense andaba mas callado e inmerso en si mismo que nunca.

El de campera de cero levanto la vista encontrándose al instante con Beck. Le sonrió y esto fue lo unió que necesito el moreno para sentirse descompuesto y marcharse con enojo.

…

-¡Beck!- Tori se había acostumbrado en los últimos días a ser ignorada por su amigo, pero esto ya rozaba lo ridículo- ¡Beck!

El chico seguía caminando como si nada.

-Beck- Tori lo alcanzo mientras el chico sacaba sus cosas de su casillero- no puedes ignorarme todo el tiempo. Dime ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué sucedió? Beck… ¿Qué paso en la casa de Ryder?

-Ya te dije que nada paso Tori, déjalo…- El moreno ya estaba my cansado de la insistencia de su amiga, realmente no quería tratar ese tema, con nadie… nunca.

-¿Y entonces por que actúas distante? Perdido. Como si algo malo hubiera sucedido ¿Qué fue Beck?- Tori realmente estaba preocupada, se la había pasado suponiendo cosas, pero nada que le pareciera seguro- ¿Te encontró cuando estabas en su casa? ¿Discutieron?

Beck cerró con fastidio el casillero mientras, dándole la espalda a Tori, se dispuso a alegarse. La latina se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Beck! ¡Detente! Soy tu amiga ¡vamos!- Tori no veía el rostro de su compañero, este seguía dándole la espalda aunque se había detenido- ¿Qué paso?... ese… ese moretón que tiene en al cara Ryder… ¿Fuiste tú?... Oh por Dios… él... ¿el intento sobrepasarse contigo...?

-¡Ya basta Tori!- Beck se dio vuelta bruscamente agarrando a su amiga de ambos hombros- ¡Basta! ¿Entiendes? No quiero hablar de esto nunca.- Beck sacudía un poco a Tori, y esta no salía de su asombro, nunca había visto tan molesto a su amigo- Nada paso ¡Nada! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a…

-¡Hey!- Jade entro en escena con una vaso de Café acercándose a pasos rápidos- parece que a algunos se le olvido que la hora de actuación termino en el anterior periodo.

Ambos morenos miraron a su alrededor, las personas en los pasillos de la escuela los observaban curiosos, murmurando entre ellos. Beck soltó a Tori y esta intento arreglarse la blusa, ambos avergonzados por el espectáculo que estaban brindando.

-¿Qué miran? el ensayo ya acabo- dijo mordaz Jade y todos se dispersaron -¿Qué sucede?

Tori miró a Beck de lado mientras abría la boca para contestar, pero nada salía. Su amigo tampoco parecía con ganas de contestar.

-No es… no es nada… solo… no es nada- terminó Tori, mientras suspiraba.

-¡Bien! pues espero que "nada" no vuelve a repetirse- Jade dijo esto y dedicándole una mirada dura a la latina se fue sin mediar palabra llevando a Beck de la mano con ella.

…

Beck estaba más que agradecido de que el último periodo terminara. Tener que soportar a Jade de curiosa por lo que había acontecido en el pasillo fue la peor forma de pasar las últimas horas en la escuela. Y ahora su novia estaba molesta con él porque no había logrado sacar nada.

Dios ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan densas? Uno le dice que no pasa nada y aun así lo tratan como si hubiera pasado de todo, cuando Jade o Tori le dicen que nada pasa él lo cree, las respeta y las deja en paz ¿Tan difícil es hacer eso?

Beck seguía metido en sus pensamientos hasta que diviso en su auto otra persona que no entendía el concepto de "dejar en paz". Ryder se apoyaba en la parte delantera de su coche, con su típica campera de cuera y la mochila apoyada en la cajuela de este.

Beck solo se detuvo por unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada y dirigirse a su auto con la plena intención de ignorar al mayor.

-Así que… les quedo muy bien la escenita con Vega en los pasillos se burlo el chico de pelo negro con una sonrisa. Beck ni lo miro mientras había la puerta del conductor- ¿Todo eso por mi?... me siento alagado.

Beck escuchó como se reía y el también sonrió con sarcasmo al no poder creer lo creído y pedante que era Ryder.

-Muévete- le dijo sin ánimos, Ryder solo se cruzó de brazos aun apoyado en el auto- si no te mueves, arrancare el auto y no me importara arrollarte.

-¿De verdad? Adelante, quiero ver que el buen, correcto y educado Beck arrolle a alguien…

-Muévete Ryder, no estoy bromeando- realmente lo único que quería el canadiense era volver a su casa, estaba arto de todo, no soportar estar un minuto más en HollywoodArts. La sonrisa desafiante que le dedico Ryder solo hizo que se enojara mas- ¡Que te muevas!- le dijo mientras con dos veloces pasos lo empujaba con ambas manos, El de campera de cuero solo retrocedió un paso de donde estaba.

-Tranquilo- siguió el chico mientras largaba unas leves risas por el intentó de Beck- ya sé que te van las cosas rudas, pero no tiene porque siempre ser así.

El moreno podía sentir como se le tensaba la mandíbula al recordar las escenas de esa noche. No fue capaz de responder a esa burla.

Ryder mantenía su sonrisa y con la misma se acercó unos pasos hacia Beck, este no retrocedió, aun cuando tenía a su colega muy cerca. El mayor podía ver el enojo en esos ojos oscuro y lo tensada de su mandíbula, si, lo estaba odiando. Volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa de lado que duro unos segundos. Luego tomo su mochila y se alejo del auto.

Beck permaneció unos minutos en la misma posición, siguiendo con la vista a Ryder, hasta que este se perdió.

…

Ya había pasado una semana y un nuevo comienzo parecía ser la misma tortura que soportaba a diario últimamente. Nada cambiaba, o lo que es peor, se ponía insoportable.

Beck notaba cada vez más a Ryder. Como si solo con levantar la vista o girarse, él apareciera en los pasillos o apoyado en alguna columna, sentado a pocas mesas donde él estaba en la biblioteca o con su grupo de chicos cerca en los merenderos.

Juraría que podía sentirlo cuando estaba cerca, como algo llamándolo. Y siempre que lo observaba el chico de mirada azul lo descubría… y sonreía, como si eso hubiera estado esperando, ser notado por Beck. Volverlo loco como lo estaba haciendo.

…

Ryder había terminado de lavar su moto y ahora ajustaba algunos tornillos en la parte trasera de esta. El ruido de un motor acercándose a su casa lo hizo levantar la vista. Reconoció el auto inclusive antes de que su conductor bajara y se acercara.

Se levantó limpiándose la grasa negra de la manos con un paño que tenia colgado en su hombro y riéndose levanto la vista.

-¿Sabes? Todavía no tengo del todo curado el moretón de la anterior vez, no creo que mi cara resista otro puñetazo como ese pero… supongo que valdrá el sacrificio- dijo con mufa.

Beck solo mostro una mueca de molestia por el comentario antes de analizar a su interlocutor, los rayos del sol, fuerte de ese día, dejaban ver aun los rastros del golpe en su mejilla, aunque esto solo hacia resaltar mas sus rasgos de chico malo y su bravía, sus ojos azules contrastaban con la piel amorotonada de manera favorable también.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O es que… disfrutas mucho de lo que ves?- Ryder se seguí burlando con su sonrisa maliciosa.

El chico se veía bien, para que mentir, se notaba porque un millar de niñas andaban atrás de él. Llevaba una remera sin mangas que dejaban ver sus fornidos brazos, traspirados al sol y un vaquero azul claro con manchas de aceite, algo despeinad y mojado gracias a los cuidados que le estaba dando a su moto.

-Solo vine a sacarme una duda…

-¿Una duda? ¿Una sola?- hablaba fingiendo sorpresa.

-Quiero saber ¿qué haces con esos chicos?- Beck ignoró las mufas que parecían brotar sin cesar del mayor.

-¿Qué pasa Oliver? ¿Celoso?

Le dedicó una mirada dura a Ryder, dándole a entender que no estaba para sus jueguitos, le tomo unos segundo dejar de tomarle el pelo e intentar concentrarse en la charla.

-Yo solo…- Ryder bajo la mirada a su paño mientras intentaba aun limpiarse las manos- trato de ayudarlos con algunas "dudas" que ellos también tienen. Ya sabes, esas inseguridades y demás cosas de… pubertos- terminó lo ultimo tirando el paño cerca de una caja de herramientas al costado de su moto- como un "Instructor vocacional sobre su sexualidad"

-Eso no te corresponde- lo cortó Beck con molestia.

-¿Y a quien sí?

-Son asuntos de cada uno, no tuyos, no deberías meterte.

-Pues yo no veo que nadie me "eche" de sus asuntos ¿Cuál es el problema?- Ryder se cruzó de brazos testeando a Beck, él también sentía curiosidad por la repentina obsesión que el canadiense había adquirido por sus asuntos- Tienen sus dudas, desean experimentar, hablar con alguien de cómo se sienten…

-Oh, seguro eres todo un mesías- dijo con sarcasmo Beck.

-Oye, yo no obligo a nadie a hacer nada que no quieran… ellos vienen solos. Aunque… muy pocos vienen a buscarme a mi casa con su auto…

-Yo no soy uno de tus juguetes Ryder. A mí no me manipulas como ellos.

-¿Manipular? ¿Yo?- Ryder fingía estar ofendido- tómalo como quieras pero… aquí estas.

- Me das pena- digo Beck con un ademan de mano y se dio vuelta para volver aun más molesto que antes a su auto- aguarda… ¿Qué ganas tu con todo esto?

Ryder solo sonrió de lado e hizo esperar su respuesta.

-Es divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Divertido, excitante, me encanta ver sus ojos, la incertidumbre en ellos, sus inseguridades, lo frágil y confundidos que parecen estar… sus debilidades. Tú eras artista también, sabes apreciar esas cosas ¿no es así?

Por más que las palabras le resultaran familiares no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Que tenia este chico? ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué pensaba así?

-Eres una persona tan detestable, asco me das- comentó Beck pero esta vez pudo veren los ojos azules que lo miraban un rastro de dolor, como si lo que hubiera dicho de verdad había ofendido a Ryder.

-No pareciera que te diera asco cuando husmeabas en todas partes para averiguarlo, ni cuando estabas en mi casa, ni luego cuando siempre me buscas en la escuela- la sombra de ofensa parecía haber desaparecido nuevamente y ahí estaba de nuevo esa blanca dentadura burlándose de él una vez más.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos más. Ryder se paso la mano por su nariz intentando limpiarse un poco luego con su muñeca.

-¿Mis respuestas te quitaron las dudas que tenias… Oliver?

-Sí, ya tuve suficiente.

-Bien ¿eso era todo lo que querías?

-Sí.

-Bien- y dicho esto el dueño de casa se giro a su moto y agarrando unas herramientas se puso a comprobar las llantas.

Beck no se podía mover, seguía observando como Ryder trabajaba. El de pelo negro lo noto y sonrió sin mirarlo, no dijo nada hasta que finalmente volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Creí que habías dicho que eso era todo… ¿No te vas ahora? ¿Se te olvido algo?- Ryder miraba de costado a Beck el chico no decía nada- te oí decir que habías venido a resolver tus dudas y nada más.

-Eso dije- contestó tajante Beck.

-¿Y por qué no te vas?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, Beck no sabía lo que estaba esperando, sin embargo se sentía como que no había obtenido la respuesta que quería, como si aun no se pudiera ir.

Ryder caminó los cuatros pasos que lo separaban de manera rápida y agarrando con fuerza el cuello de Beck lo atrajo así sí mismo. El moreno cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir los labios de Ryder sobre los suyos. Intento grabar la sensación antes de empujarlo lejos de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- sabía que tenía que empujarlo, sabía que esa era la reacción que debía realizar, era lo que debía hacer y por eso lo hizo, para reafirmar su estado.

-Es que parecías estar esperando una despedida… déjame dártela así tengas algo en que pensar en el camino, con lo mucho que parece gustarte plantearte cosas…

Ryder volvió a tomar del cuello a Beck y a atraerlo a su boca. Nuevamente Beck cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Podía sentirlo mejor, su calor y lo húmedo de sus labios pegados a lo de él. Se resistió débilmente, sin ganas de oponerse, pero sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer. Aparentar que él no quería esto, que era Ryder el que lo estaba obligando, que él lo manipulaba, lo forzaba.

Sintió como la presión de cuello bajaba peor no así la presión de su boca, que se abrió dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran y que la lengua de Ryder entrara en reiteradas veces buscando la suya.

Los pensamientos de Beck estaba aturdidos y en algún lugar de su consiente le decía que todo estaba bien, que si algo malo pasara, que si alguien preguntaba, que si alguien se enterara, siempre podía decir que Ryder tuvo la culpa, que él no quería nada de esto, que solo era una víctima y que no tenia escapatoria, no decidía.

El beso se cortó por una risa que salió del anfitrión. Beck no supo que era lo gracioso hasta que noto en la posición en la que estaban. El había empujado a Ryder hasta dar con la pared del garaje y lo tenía aprisionado con su cuerpo. Él era el que estaba presionado y arremetiendo.

Se alejo con brusquedad del musculoso cuerpo que tenía enfrente.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí- mencionó Beck mientras lo señalaba con un dedo amenazante, se dio vuelta y sin mirar atrás arrancó el auto y se fue.

…

-¿Y que si eres Gay?

Beck se atragantó con su bebida ante la repentina pregunta de Tori, luego miro a ambos lados del merendero para comprobar que nadie la había escuchado. Estaban solos, no pasaba nada.

-¿Disculpa?- le preguntó.

-Que… me preguntaba… ¿qué tiene de malo que seas gay?

-Tori, creí haberte dejado en claro que no quería volver a hablar de Ryder nunca más.

-Yo no estaba hablando de Ryder- Intentó sonar como si hubiera atrapado a Beck pero este solo le dedico una mirada de obviedad- okey, si estoy hablando de Ryder.

-Y yo te dije que no quería volver a hablar de él.

-¿Por qué no Beck? Mira, a mí también me gustaba Ryder, y no conozco a otra persona que sea más parecida a mí que tu.

-Eso no quiere decir que a mí me va a gustar…

-Oh vamos. Ryder es lindo.

-No quiero escuchar esto Tori…

-De verdad, es muy entendible. El es sexy, tiene esa actitud de chico malo, se viste de manera genial y oscura lo cual ayuda con su look, tiene un cuerpo… por Dios ¿viste ese cuerpo?. Una sonrisa encantadora con unos dientes tan blancos, que a la usa para sonreírte de manera maliciosa y sarcástica como él solo suele hacer…. Y esos ojos claros que lo ayudan en todo, como si su mirada te penetrara… y su sentido del humor es tan único… parece tan reservado, hasta misterioso, que te da por saber que secretos oculta, porque es así, como una alma quebrada…

-Tori- la interrumpió Beck- estas definiendo a Jade, mi novia… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Que tengo una novia y que me gusta… por las mismas cosas que estás diciendo?… ya tengo todo eso… en Jade… en una relación heterosexual- Beck puntualizaba todo para que Tori pudiera entenderlo.

-Cierto… cierto- Tori se tildó por unos momentos mientras sus ojos mostraban lo inmersa que estaba en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que Beck comprobó que Tori seguía en el mismo estado ausente. Agradeció ese momento de silencio y siguió comiendo, tomo un poco de soda y…

-¡Oh por Dios, me gusta Jade!

Y Beck escupió toda la soda.

-¡¿Qué?!- le preguntó a su amiga.

-Nada… nada ¿Qué?- Tori intentaba hacerse la desentendida por lo que se le había escapado.

-Dijiste "Oh por Dios, me gusta Jade"

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No…- Tori rio nerviosa- es decir sí, me refería a ti… pero quise decir en realidad que te gusta Ryder.

-¿Eh?

-Que a ti te gusta Ryder- reafirmó Tori sintiéndose más segura en ese terreno.

-Ya te dije que no ¡No! Tori

-¿Y por qué no dejas de mirarlo todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué te obsesionaste tanto con él? ¿Por qué desde que se encontraron en su casa a solas no dejas de actuar extraño? ¿Por qué Ryder parece estar más consiente de ti últimamente? ¿Por qué esta siempre buscando acercarse a donde estamos para que lo notes? ¿Por qué ha comenzado a dejar de frecuentar tanto a los demás chicos como dando la idea de que esta solo y disponible? ¿Por qué te mira, te trata, te busca como si…?

Mientras Tori hablaba era como si ella y Beck comenzaran a atar cabos al mismo tiempo con planteos que no se habían hecho y recién diciéndolo en voz altas aparecían con la misma respuesta para todo.

-… Como si tú fueras su siguiente… ¿victima?- terminó Tori, pensando. AL mismo tiempo ambos chicos buscaron a Ryder y lo encontraron rápidamente leyendo en uno de los merenderos cercanos. El chico no tardo mucho en levantar la vista y atraparlos, le sonrió a ambos.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Tori se giro veloz para ver a Beck- ¡Le gustas a Ryder! Esto es tan tierno… y raro… y de alguna forma sexy… raramente sexy… esto es muy raro.

-¡Tori!- la llamó su amigo cansado de las suposiciones- las cosas no son así- la latina lo miro levantando pícaramente sus cejas muy convencida de su idea- mira, no me importa Ryder, que tenga los gustos que quiera siempre y cuando se mantenga lejos mío.

Beck desvió su atención de la insistente mirada de su amiga a su comida, pero no pudo concentrarse ya que los nuevos descubrimientos de Tori repercutían en su conciencia ¿Le gustaba a Ryder? Eso tenía sentido, explicaba muchas cosas… pero también podía ser que Ryder solo se esté metiendo con él para molestarlo y burlarse… él era ese tipo de persona… ¿pero y si no?

-Estas pensando- lo llamó cantando Tori, el chico la miró con pesadez- estas pensando lo que yo dije… eso significa que crees que tengo razón… y si tengo razón entonces es porque tú hiciste algo que le dijo a Ryder que tenía posibilidades… y si tengo razón en eso… significa que tu…

-¿Qué hacen?

La voz de Jade hizo callar inmediatamente a Tori, sorprendiéndola al igual que Beck.

-¡Jade! Hola Jade- Saludaron al mismo tiempo y poniendo en similitud sonrisas falsas por la circunstancias, lo que hizo que la gótica sospechara aun mas.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

Dios, Britney me va a tener que perdonar por buscar tanto pequeñas oraciones en su canción que me ayuden con los títulos. No sé cómo le hago para que se me vaya tanto escribiendo sin notar que me estoy pasando los limites.

Bien, como verán**, este tampoco es el ultimo capitulo**, pero espero subir lo que falta muy pronto… mucho más pronto que la ultima vez, que deje bien abandonado este fic por un mes… me pase, me pase, lo sé, lo sé… tienen derecho a quejarse, no me ofendo… si sirve de consuelo yo sigo un fic cuya autora actualiza cada 3 meses… cuando poco.

**La ultima parte ya directamente se concentrara en el Lemon** de una sola escena… y es que Ryder va a buscar a Beck en su RV ¿Por qué? Ahhhhh eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente episodio, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora… es decir no se qué hora tengan ustedes alla, aquí son las 12 del mediodía… EN FIN (ahora me doy cuenta porque se me pasan las cosas escribiendo)

**Muy pronto el desenlace**… promesa de dedo meñique.

**Y no se olviden de Votar en mi profile por el proyecto que desean leer**. Y cualquier duda o consulta esta mi Ask… también en mi profile u.u contesto relativamente rápido ;)

Y eso, que si les gusto el cap de hoy **ojala comenten** **y dejen Review** … y si no y tienen quejas pues también, me las merezco y si no lo leyeron… pues también XD

Espero leernos pronto ;)


	4. On My Radar

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo estoy pervirtiendo, DIGO divirtiéndome con ellos.

* * *

**On My Radar**

Haber convencido a Jade que nada sucedía, que todo seguía igual, que realmente no debía preocuparse por nada, fue realmente una pesadilla durante toda la semana... y aun así no lo había conseguido.

Al llegar a su RV, lo único que miró es su cama, desplomándose en ella, y sintiéndose mal, sabiendo que pronto debería abandonarla para buscar a su novia y llevarla a cenar… una de las cosas que dijo para que la gótica lo dejara tranquilo durante la escuela.

Ya estaba pensando en que ponerse cuando el sonido de un motor le llamó la atención. Se escuchaba muy cerca, podría jurar que paró en frente de su puerta. El sonido paro de momentos y se acercó a la ventana, pudo ver la silueta de alguien en su fondo. Abrió la puerta de su RV para encontrarse con su invitado.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le dijo en un tono que reflejaba la no bienvenida a su territorio.

Ryder se sacó en casco y bajó de la moto con una sonrisa, miró a Beck desde su puerta y luego hacia atrás, viendo la casa de sus padres.

-Tu madre… me dejo entrar, dijo que metiera la moto también… solo tuve que decirles que te buscaba. Posees un sistema de seguridad impresionante- se burló el mayor.

-¿Qué quieres?- Beck miraba sobre el hombro del chico, en su casa las luces estaban encendidas pero no se veía ninguna sombra de nadie. Sus padres definitivamente confiaban mucho en él para ni siquiera molestarse a ver qué hacía con un completo desconocido para ellos.

-Yo… pensé que te gustaría dar una vuelta… ya sabes, en moto.

-¿Qué?- Beck ni se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Es que la otra vez, parecías mirarla mucho y creí que quizás te apeteciera dar una vuelta. Es una excelente moto, Ducati…. 999, es muy veloz, seguro…

-Lárgate Ryder.

-¿Entonces no?- preguntó el chico sin perder los ánimos.

-Mira, no tengo idea de que es lo que pretendes, pero sea lo que sea, no me interesa así que…

-Parecías muy interesado el otro día- lo cortó Ryder. El moreno lo miro molesto, pero no tenía como retrucar eso- relájate. Solo… vi tu cara mirándola y… seguro nunca te has subido a una.

Beck seguía con la mirada dura, pero la desvió para el vehí moto brillaba de negro, como si la hubieran pulido horas antes, pero esto no hizo que su actitud cambiara.

-Vamos, seguro te encanta- volvió a invitar Ryder tirándole un casco negro al pecho de Beck. El chico lo agarro rápidamente con ambas mano, lo contemplo por unos momentos y se lo volvió a lanzar a su invitado, este lo agarró al igual que él.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Ryder contempló también su casco, suspirando antes de contestar.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo?- preguntó también tirando el casco nuevamente a Beck, este sonrió sarcástico.

-Puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana…siempre que tus planes no me incluyan- nuevamente el casco voló para su dueño.

-Okey…- cedió finalmente Ryder, pero recuperando su sonrisa rápidamente- El otro día fuiste a mi casa a exigir respuestas… si te parece bien… quiero mis respuestas ahora ¿Por qué tan obsesionado con espiarme?

Beck recibió a tiempo el casco, sin apartar la vista de su invitado.

-Porque eres alguien digno de desconfiar y vimos como manipulaste a esos chicos… ninguno quería que metieras en problemas a alguien más… otra vez- terminó en tonó cortante Beck mientras devolvía con enojo el casco.

-Ya veo…. ¿Solo fue por eso?

-Solo por eso… y ahora si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer será mejor que te…- pero Beck tuvo que interrumpirse al recibir nuevamente el casco-… vayas.

-Y cuando me buscaste, te metiste a mi casa, te corriste en mi mano y luego me aprisionaste contra la pared, empujándome con tu lengua... era porque defendías a esos pobres chicos ¿No es así?- Ryder se volvía a burlar fingiendo analizar la situación- Dios, ahora todo me queda tan claro…

-Yo no tengo porque soportar esto ni darte explicaciones- Beck le lanzó de nuevo el casco- vete de aquí.

-¿O si no que? ¿Jade vendrá y me pateara el trasero? ¿Me pregunto que pensara tu novia de todo esto?

-¡¿Me estas amenazando?!- Beck dio dos pasos acercándose a Ryder, dispuesto a romperle la cara, cuando el chico levanto ambas manos en sinónimo de calma.

-¡No!... ¡no! Yo… lo lamento, no quise… de ninguna forma…- Ryder parecía avergonzado y apenado, esto confundió a Beck-… olvídalo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el de ojos claro bajo su vista y se mantuvo así… Beck no pudo evitar preguntarse unas cuantas cosas y dejar salir sus preocupaciones.

-¿Le vas a decir a alguien?- El canadiense intentaba sonar calmado, miraba hacia un costado, finiendo desinterés.

-No… mira yo se que ustedes tienen… bueno, un concepto de mi, pero no soy tan… imbécil. Cuando dije lo de Jade solo fue por impulso, es todo… no era mi intensión meterme contigo y fastidiarte… lo lamento.

Beck contempló por un momento a Ryder, el chico parecía sincero y no lo veía como una amenaza.

-¿y cuáles eran tus intenciones de todas formas al venir aquí?- preguntó Beck volviendo su vista al costado.

El de campera de cuero levantó su vista sorprendido. Parecía que el anfitrión todavía le daba charla.

-Ya te lo dije- se acercó a él y extendiendo sus manos le apoyó el casco en su estomago, Beck lo tomó entre sus manos- creí que te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta.

-Odio las motos- contestó finalmente Beck, viéndole a los ojos- y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas.

-Oh- exclamó el muchacho fingiendo desilusión- ¿Todo lo que tengan que ver con las motos?- se acercó aun mas al moreno y con alegría comprobó que este no se alejaba-... eso es una pena.

Beck podía sentir el aliento de su compañero de lo cerca que estaba, y todo parecía que iba a terminar en su boca cuando un ruido proveniente de su casa lo hizo sobresaltar y alejarse.

Ambos chicos voltearon a mirar, pero no encontraron nada, miraron hacia las casas de los vecinos y tampoco notaron algo relevante.

-Sera mejor que entremos- propuso Beck sin pensarlo demasiado. Seguramente correr a Ryder le tomaría más tiempo y podría caer en otros de sus juegos como ese. Estaban muy expuestos en su patio.

Una vez adentro, unos ojos azules inspeccionaban el RV. Una alfombra verde apagado cubría la mayor parte del suelo. El techo estaba cubierto por un terminado de color madera oscuro y varias luces saliendo de él. Un pequeño juego de estar con sillones y un sofá en naranja al fondo con una pecera y estantes. Las paredes cubiertas de poster y fotos que ambientaban muy bien el lugar. Y justo al lado de él, por donde acababa de entrar se encontraba una cama amplia, desordenada, con varios almohadones.

-Mmm, bastante bonito- comentó Ryder, que seguía inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Una soda?- ofreció Beck, quien también había entrado pero que se dirigió al lado opuesto donde estaba su invitado, abriendo su refrigerador y sacando dos latas de él, dejando una en la mesada.

Ryder no tardó en voltearse y aceptar la bebida, sentándose en uno de los banquitos que daba a esa mesada. Beck lo imitó en uno que estaba en frente de él.

-¿Así que aquí es donde vive el famoso Beck Oliver?

-¿Famoso?- preguntó Beck, con gracia.

-Famoso… nombrado entre todas las chicas… y uno que otro chico- guiño Ryder.

El canadiense cayó en cuenta por primera vez desde que había llegado su invitado, lo que este finalmente se traía entre manos. Viéndolo allí, sentado sonriendo de lado, haciendo comentarios halagadores e intentando verse relajado, aunque ahora más de cerca parecía nervioso, Beck notó lo que hubiera notado en el mismo… si quisiera ligar. Porque Ryder se comportaba exactamente como eso, como si quisiera ligar con él. Eso explicaba los comportamientos anteriores y el porqué había venido. Recordó a Tori planteando lo mismo y ahora tenía más sentido.

-Bueno, no es como si tampoco tuvieras tu reputación- siguió Beck, observando más entretenido a su invitado.

-¿Te refieres a esa reputación que tus amigos y tú me dieron… frente a toda la escuela… con canción y coreografía?-pregunto Ryder haciendo reír al moreno.

-Sí, la misma, pero parece que ni así logramos que las chicas dejaran de suspirar por ti.

-A algunos le gustan el estereotipo de "chico malo"… tu deberías saber… Estas con Jade después de todo…

-Insistes mucho con Jade- observó Beck, Ryder se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, ya sabes… ella también tiene ese aspecto.

-Si bueno… ella es… muy única.

-Curioso, Tori me dijo lo mismo de ella, las mismas palabras, cuando le pregunte… Siempre creí que había algo entre tú y Vega.

-¿Quién yo? No… bueno, ella me boto.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… por Jade.

-¿Cómo?- Ryder meneaba su cabeza sin poder entenderlo del todo- ¿ellas dos están… juntas?

-¿Qué? No, no. Es solo que Tori no quiso salir conmigo porque Jade es su amiga y una cuestión de principios o algo así…

-Vaya…

-Si…-Beck había olvidado esas cosas, y hablarlas ahora parecía relajarlo. Nunca había podido tratar esos temas con Robbie o André, pero Ryder era diferente. Se sentía más a gusto.

Se la pasaron hablando la siguiente hora, sobre diversas cuestiones: Escuela, autos, música, motos, anécdotas, Jade, Tori, Robbie, este último fue muy raro de tratar.

No fue hasta que el peraphone de Beck sonó en el lugar, que interrumpieron su charla. Al mirar la pantalla una imagen de Jade hizo que cerrara con frustración los ojos. Lo había olvidado, la cena con Jade. Atendió sin querer hacerla esperar más.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Jade, lo lamento, aun estoy en mi casa.

-¿Qué demonios hace allí? ¡Se supone que me pasarías a buscar en mi casa como hace 20 minutos!

Una pequeña risilla lo hizo mirar. Ryder se reía mientras tomaba su bebida, escuchando el pleito en el que había metido al canadiense.

-¿Y qué esperas?- la voz de Jade lo hizo volver.

-¿Qué espero?- pregunto con confusión.

-Sí, Beck ¿o crees que te voy a esperar toda la noche?

-Ammm- Beck caminó por su RV dando vuelta y arreglándose el cabello mientras pensaba en una respuesta- Jade yo… no lo sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes Beck? ¡Vamos, arréglate y ven!

-Jade es que…- no lo entendía del todo, pero realmente no tenía ganas de salir de allí. Todo lo contrario, se quería quedar… haciendo lo que ya estaba haciendo. Miró a Ryder y este parecía muy concentrado viéndolo a él. Parecía entender lo que pasaba.

-Dile que no iras- mencionó Ryder por lo bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué?!- repitió Jade.

-Dile…- Ryder se paró y se acercó, mirándolo detenidamente- que te quedas aquí… esta noche… conmigo…

Beck tragó con fuerza y se perdió en los ojos azules que lo contemplaban.

-¡Beck!- gritó una impaciente Jade del otro lado, que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-Jade, no puedo salir esta noche, tengo unos… asuntos o algo, te llamó luego- Beck cortó rápidamente al momento que sentía como su novia protestaba.

-¿Asuntos o algo?- preguntó Ryder enarcando una ceja.

-Si… asuntos… o algo- dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo terminar de dibujar ya que el mayor se había acercado velozmente y tomándolo del cuello lo atrajo hasta su boca. Se separó al tiempo para mirarlo y vio en los ojos marrones lo que tanto había esperado, deseo… él también lo deseaba. Ya estaba seguro, y con eso en mente volvió a besar al moreno, empujándolo hasta que la espalda de este chocó con la mesada.

Beck ya no opuso resistencia, no tenia razón para hacerlo. Estaban solo los dos, nadie más lo veía, nadie diría nada…y el también deseaba esto, más que eso, lo necesitaba. Todo este tiempo, mirando, observando, espiando, preguntándose ¿cómo se sentiría? ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Por qué lo seguían haciendo? ¿Por qué lo seguían frecuentando? ¿Acaso era tan bueno?

Todas esas preguntas, torturándolo por noches, para finalmente poder sentirlo ahora. Si, eran sus importantes "asuntos o algo" pendiente. Y por la ferocidad por la que Ryder se estaba encargando de resolvérselos todo, podía estar seguro que no era el único que no había podido dormir bien.

La lengua de Ryder batallaba duramente por el domino… dominio el cual Beck no estaba dispuesto a ceder y, aunque estaba arrinconado entre los brazos de este y la mesada, empujaba contra su cuerpo sin ceder más territorio.

Quería aferrar sus manos más a los hombros del pelinegro, pero la gruesa campera de cuero se lo evitaba. No tardo mucho en resolver que debía quitársela y rompiendo el beso en varias ocasiones comenzó a tirar de esta. Ryder notó el gesto y en rápidos movimientos se sacó la campera tirándola a un lado y antes de volver a besar al moreno lo despojo también de su camisa verde, dejándolo solo con una remera sin mangas de color gris.

Volvió a sus labios. Sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo al frente suyo invadiéndolo, pegándose cada vez mas.

Beck dio un ligero escarmiento cuando sintió los dedos fríos de Ryder recorrer sus abdominales por debajo de la remera y subir hasta llegar a sus pectorales, apoyándole toda la palma y presionando sobre ellos. Presionó sobre sus hombros notando los musculosos de estos. Juraba que podía sentir lo duro que se encontraba su invitado en la parte baja, que cada vez rozaba mas su cadera. Él estaba igual. Se sentía tan excitado que dolía. Podía experimentar como su vaquero le apretaba mientras recibía más fricción. Comenzaba a molestarle, pero se sentía incapaz de pensar en cómo solucionarlo.

Para su alivio, Ryder descendió su mano hasta posarse arriba de su pantalón, masajeando la zona aun por arriba de la tela, haciendo que Beck gimiera contra sus labios. El pelinegro sonrió para sí mismo al notar la dureza debajo del jean. No se hizo esperar demasiado y desabrocho el pantalón, colando su mano en él.

Beck dejo escapar un leve grito de excitación cuando los mismos fríos dedos se encontraron con la piel de su miembro. Intentó alejar a Ryder, empujándolo de los hombros, pero no pudo hacer demasiado. Lo llamó y este detuvo sus movimientos. Se miraron por unos segundo, ambos agitados, pero Ryder no lo dejo recuperarse, arremetió contra sus labios con apremio, siendo correspondido y, sintiéndose luego con el permiso necesario, comenzó a masajear la delicada zona de su compañero de arriba abajo, frotando su pulgar en determinadas partes.

-Es tan…- mencionó Ryder entre jadeos- tierno que te sigas resistiendo.

El mayor sabía esto pese a la erección de Beck y lo relajado de sus besos y caricia. Sabía que el muchacho se seguía resistiendo a llegar, por más de sus gemidos y expresiones.

-Bien… es mejor así… resístete todo lo que quieras- mencionó con malicia, al tiempo que se alejaba y empujaba del brazo de Beck, hasta tirarlo en la cama, quitándole los pantalones que ya lo llevaba en los tobillos, sin mucho esfuerzo.

El dueño de casa se negaba a venirse, todavía había muchos asuntos en su cabeza que no cerraban y le impedían disfrutar en plenitud de ese momento. Vio con curiosidad a su invitado y este seguía de pie al lado de su cama. Parecía esperar al tener toda su atención, y una vez obtenida comenzó a desvestirse. Se sacó su remera azul oscuro, dejando ver todo su formado torso. Lo ancho de sus brazos y lo trabajado de su frente. Se estaba exhibiendo, y disfrutaba de esto, pero nunca perdió el contacto con los ojos marrones que tenía en frente. Se desabrocho la hebilla de su cinto blanco en contraste con su jean negro, aflojándoselo también.

Subió a la cama junto con Beck, posicionándose arriba y besándolo de manera lenta esta vez. Acariciándole el cabello, familiarizándose más con su cuerpo. Dejando que Beck lo tocara. La erección de este le pegaba en el estomago, y la suya propia aun era contenida por sus pantalones.

Dejo la boca del moreno para darse aire, mientras que una de sus manos descendía y buscaba su propio miembro para sacarlo finalmente.

Beck sentía su respiración mezclarse con la de Ryder, abrió sus ojos para encontrar al chico frente suyo pero mirando hacia abajo. Siguió su vista y pudo ver como la mano de Ryder intentaba auto estimular su ya muy erecto e hinchado pene.

Ver a su compañero en esas condiciones, encogido, jadeando y masturbándose justo en frente de él, lo hacía sentir de lo más extraño. Excitado y ansioso. Sabiendo que ese esfuerzo que parecía experimentar era todo por él. Se encontró a él mismo repitiendo las acciones de Ryder con poca sorpresa. Se sentía realmente bien.

Sus nuevos movimientos son interrumpidos por un fogoso beso. Sus manos dejan su entrepierna al sentir como la cintura de Ryder se pega a esta. El chico ya llevaba sus pantalones por la rodilla, así que podía sentir toda esa piel bien pegada a la suya y embistiéndolo.

El beso se cortó y Beck sintió como los brazos de Ryder lo giraron, haciendo que su cara de contra una de las almohadas. Todo el peso del pelinegro cayó contra su espalda. Al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, comenzó a forcejear.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No!- gritaba entre jadeos- ¡Ryder!

El de ojos azules se acerco, apoyando su cuerpo en Beck.

-No voy a hacer nada… que no quieras que haga- le susurró muy cerca al oído. Su miembro pegaba contra uno de los muslos del moreno, pero se contenía, realmente pensaba seguir su palabra.

Ryder humedeció sus dedos en su boca y sin titubeos lo dirigió a la entrada de Beck, el canadiense los reconoció al instante al rozar su trasero, nuevamente forcejeo al sentir que presionaban por entrar, pero una mano se adelantó y tomo su falo firmemente. Tuvo que agarrar fuertemente sus sabanas y hundir su rostro en estas para evitar los gemidos que salían de él al sentir como su punta era masajeada y como unos dedos largos y firmes lo estimulaban a lo largo y ancho. Para cuando Ryder logro meter dos de sus dedos por su ano, Beck ya estaba más que entregado.

Ryder podía sentir lo relajado de su compañero y como su entrada se dilataba cada vez mas. No paraba de salivar y desearlo, ya no era suficiente, pero no quería romper la confianza que había conseguido. Tomó entre sus manos las nalgas de Beck y puso su virilidad entre ellas, frotándose hasta que su punta llegaba a la espalda del canadiense. Sabía que no lo estaba penetrando y que era un roce mínimo a comparación de lo que podría ser, pero debía conformarse con eso, tenía que.

Beck sintió el movimiento de lo que pasaba, y como la cadera de Ryder golpeaba con su trasero, se había corrido un poco con las anteriores estimulaciones, pero quería mas. Extrañó la mano de Ryder estimulándolo y con la suya intento darse el placer recibido previamente.

-Oliver…- llamó Ryder entre Jadeos, mientras veía lo que el muchacho debajo de él quería hacer- no lo soporto, yo… yo lo siento… esto…- mas jadeos- esto quizás te duela un poco…

Ryder dejo de frotarse en el trasero de Beck, para humedecerlo con sus dedos nuevamente, escupiéndose la mano para mojar su miembro, y tomándolo cerca de la punta. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer quizás no era lo que Beck quería, pero no lo soportaba mas, tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, todo su ser imploraba por hacerlo, marcarlo, dominarlo, tenerlo, hacerlo de su propiedad… suyo.

Ubico su punta en la entrada de Beck y presionó lentamente con su cadera.

Todo en el moreno escarmentó al sentir la presión, pero cada vez más, la parte de él que le decía que se resista, que detenga esto, la parte cuerda de él, era cayada por las sensaciones y deseos que nacían de su ser, de sentir a Ryder cada vez más cerca, de sentirlo entero, de sentirlo adentro. No podía creerlo, pero quería tanto esto como él.

El mayor notó la docilidad de su amante, y lo vio como buena señal. Se acercó nuevamente a su oído y lamio su lóbulo.

-Relájate- le susurró y pudo ver como Beck se esforzaba por respirar de manera calmada.

Volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo y vio el momento en que su punta entro lentamente en Beck. Ejerció más presión con su cadera y de manera segura se deslizo casi totalmente en él. Batallando con él mismo, resistió los impulsos de comenzar a embestir.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al moreno al notar como un leve quejido salio de entre las sabanas, pero no hubo respuesta- me voy a comenzar a mover un poco.

El interior de Beck está caliente y apretado, lo sientio desde los primeros movimientos de su vaivén. La fricción lo estaba enloqueciendo, se sentía realmente bien y no tardó en desear mas, cada vez más, mucho más.

Ryder comenzó a embestir a Beck cada vez más rápido, cada vez mas certeramente, cada vez más profundo. Perdiendo todo su razonamiento y olvidándose por entero de las contemplaciones. La cama comenzaba a golpear contra la pared marcando el acelerado ritmo que llevaba, no estaría resistiéndolo por mucho tiempo.

Beck sentía perfectamente el falo de Ryder entrando y saliendo de él. Todo en su interior ardía. Le dolió en un principio, y estaba seguro que en algún lugar todavía repercutía, pero el placer superaba con creces todo, y la fricción que el duro e hinchado miembro de Ryder le proponía no tenia reparo. Sentía como los muslos de este golpeaban con su trasero de lo profundo que ya estaba. Él ya solo empujaba hacia adentro.

Al mayor solo le basto unas embestidas más y sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y su parte baja temblaba dentro de Beck. Gemidos y exclamaciones salían de él mientras se corría aun adentro. Cuando los ecos de su orgasmo cesaron un poco, se desplomó arriba de la morena espalda que tenía enfrente.

Ambos traspiraban y se encontraban totalmente agitados, pero mas allá de sus aceleradas respiraciones, no se movían.

-Hey…- Beck logro hablar luego de unos segundos- ¿Ryder?

Aun lo sentía adentro y la sensación de dolor, una vez pasada toda la excitación, comenzaba a regresar.

Para su sorpresa, su invitado se reincorporó y lo hizo girar velozmente. Con sus manos lo levantó de los hombros e hizo que se pegara a la pared de la cama, sentándolo. Solo una leve vista a sus ojos y recibió de lleno su boca sobre la suya. Fue un beso fugaz, luego de ese Ryder descendió dándole besos por la mandíbula, pasando por su cuello y bajando aun más.

La vista de Beck se nublo de repente y tubo que morderse con fuerza el labio cuando sintió una húmeda boca apoderarse de su sexo.

-Ahhh… no… Ahhh- Beck cerraba los ojos con fuerzas, mientras experimentaba las húmedas estimulaciones que recibía.

Con una de sus manos agarro firmemente los cabellos negros y los atraía más hacia sí. Sentía todo su cuerpo ligero, relajado, concentrado solo en ese sector. No lo resistía mas, creyo que iba a explotar.

-Ryder… no… no lo resisto… voy a…- Beck jadeaba nuevamente, y entonces dejo de sentir a Ryder.

-Resiste un poco mas- escuchó que le dijeron, para luego ser sorprendido por dos brazos que abrieron sus piernas y lo elevaron un poco.

El pene de Ryder entro sin ninguna dificultad por su ano, de manera segura y profunda. Beck dejo escapar un grito, pero ya no había sutilezas y primeros movimientos lentos esta vez. Ryder lo comenzó a coger de manera ruda y rápida desde la primera embestida.

El mayor se esforzó en las ultimas por llegar lo más adentro que pudo y mantenerse allí al momento que la eyaculación de Beck le mojaba el abdomen. Embistió en él un par de veces más para satisfacerse a el mismo y finalmente salió.

Se alejó del moreno y se sentó a la par de este, respirando como podía e intentando recuperarse. Ninguno hablo por varios minutos.

Al cabo de un tiempo, y aun sin mirarse, Ryder se levanto y tomando sus cosas se encamino al baño de RV. Beck solo se tiró de lado en su cama y sentía como el sueño comenzaba a llegar y como su cuerpo le pasaba factura de todo lo hecho.

El sonido de algo vibrando cerca de él hizo que se despabilara. Se acercó hasta su mesada y tomo su peraphone. 18 llamadas pérdidas de Jade y 7 mensajes. Lo que sería la antesala del dolor de cabeza del año.

La puerta del baño se abrió y dejo ver a un Ryder aun con el torso al descubierto pero con los vaqueros oscuros en su lugar y ajustándose el cinto. Beck paso al lado suyo, también tomando su ropa. Se sentía muy sucio y tenía el mismo deseo de higienizarse un poco que supuso también había sentido su invitado.

No tardo mucho en el baño y al salir la escena que encontró lo desanimo bastante. Ryder ya estaba completamente vestido y se acomodaba sus botas, dispuesto a irse. Beck lo observaba mientras se apoyaba en el marco.

-¿Así que… asuntos o algo?- dijo Beck para romper el silencio. Ryder rio.

-Asuntos o algo- contestó. Ambos se sonrieron y luego miraron el reloj de pared, ya era muy tarde- Sera mejor que… creo que debería irme.

-No tienes que- contestó seguro Beck, haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera, mirándolo expectante- estaba pensando… es muy tarde y es peligroso andar con… esa moto por ahí a estas hora… será más seguro por la mañana…

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó con una sonrisa le pelinegro, el moreno solo se encogió de hombro actuando indiferente.

-A mi no me importaría que te quedaras… pero ya te lo dije… puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-Me quedare- respondió cortándolo- pero…

-¿pero…?

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar las sabanas.

…

-¡Beck!- Jade golpeaba la puerta de RV incesantemente. Aun era muy temprano en la mañana y una brisa fresca se podía sentir. Todo el silencio de una hermosa mañana era interrumpido por los gritos molestos de la gótica-¡Beck! ¿Qué esperas para…?

Pero la pregunta murió en su boca cuando de repente l puerta se abrió, pero para su sorpresa no fue su novio con quien se encontró.

-Hey West!- saludó Ryder mientras se acomodaba la campera de cuero y cerraba la puerta del RV detrás de él- supongo que buscas a Beck. El no está… disponible en estos momentos, todavía duerme.

Jade miraba al chico entre una mezcla de confusión y enojo, pero más que cruzarse de brazos no mencionó una sola palabra.

-Yo creo que sería… considerado de tu parte- siguió Ryder- dejarlo dormir, está totalmente agotado. Es que veras… anoche tuvo que esforzarse muy pero muy… duro…

El chico disfruto del momento, contemplando como el rostro de Jade reflejaba cuando sus neuronas le comunicaron lo que estaba escuchando, y luego como su boca se quedaba abierta, totalmente estupefacta.

-Si…- dijo Ryder con una sonrisa, como queriendo asegurarle que lo que estaba pensando era lo correcto. Tomo su casco y se dirigió a su moto, la ascendió y antes de irse miro a Jade, seguía en el mismo lugar con la misma expresión- ¡Y West!- la llamó y la chica volteo a verle- Dile a Beck que… no… mejor no le digas nada.

Ryder solo pudo reír un poco antes de acelerar y desaparecer de vista.

Como adoraba su moto, el sonido de su motor y la velocidad que esta alcanzaba… llevándolo lejos de los problemas que seguramente lo alcanzarían al día siguiente.

.En fin.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

¡Siiii! Termine a las 2 AM de un sábado, pero termine XD

Bien, **espero que hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo**… y realmente lo disfrute, fue muy divertido y ojala algún día repita la experiencia XD

Si les gusto y los hice reír… o mojar… o reir y mojar XD **déjenme un review**, se los agradeceré eternamente y asi podrán decirme que les pareció y en que mejorar… y esas cosas ;)

Espero seguir escribiendo cosas así… o algo así. Realmente lo disfruto.

**¡Comenten!**

Muchas gracias por leer. Y espero, nos leamos en otras ocasiones.


End file.
